From DE 19502658 C1 or from U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,733 A it is known that an arrangement to supply services to passengers in a passenger compartment, in particular in an aircraft, comprises a supply unit with comfort elements and operating elements such as a reading light, steward summoning button, loudspeaker, air nozzle, oxygen mask, oxygen generator, visual display elements and supply lines from a supply line to the supply unit. Such supply units are usually provided above the seat rows. For fastening panels including the supply units a two-rail system is commonly used, in which the panels are locked with retaining devices so as to be slidable in the direction of flight.
Arranging the functional panel of the passenger service duct in the direction of flight needs to take place individually for each aircraft layout in relation to the seat position so that each passenger may comfortably use each functionality from their seat. For this reason it is necessary to provide different dimensions in all panels for the purpose of length compensation. Since the so-called functional panels are to be placed precisely at a defined position above the seat rows, cabling and piping to the aircraft systems represents a considerable installation obstacle when fitting or retrofitting cabins. This is a major issue, all the more so since it is necessary at a very early point in time of definition to determine the aircraft construction documentation and the system provisioning locations (connection interfaces).
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to create a supply system that features a reduction in the number of components to be installed, and at the same time to provide increased flexibility relating to the aircraft layout. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.